In view of numerous factors such as higher energy prices and environmental concerns, the production of value-added gaseous products from lower-fuel-value carbonaceous feedstocks, such as petroleum coke and coal, is receiving renewed attention. The catalytic gasification of such materials to produce methane and other value-added gases is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,474, U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,607, U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,512, U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,125, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,650, U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,843, U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,231, U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,323, U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,841, U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,155, U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,027, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,105, U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,027, U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,456, U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,282, U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,181, U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,465, U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,430, U.S. Pat. No. 6,894,183, U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,695, US2003/0167961A1, US2006/0265953A1, US2007/000177A1, US2007/083072A1, US2007/0277437A1, US2009/0048476A1, US2009/0090056A1, US2009/0090055A1, US2009/0165383A1, US2009/0166588A1, US2009/0165379A1, US2009/0170968A1, US2009/0165380A1, US2009/0165381A1, US2009/0165361A1, US2009/0165382A1, US2009/0169449A1, US2009/0169448A1, US2009/0165376A1, US2009/0165384A1, US2009/0217584A1, US2009/0217585A1, US2009/0217590A1, US2009/0217586A1, US2009/0217588A1, US2009/0217589A1, US2009/0217575A1, US2009/0217587A1, US2009/0220406A1, US2009/0229182A1, US2009/0246120A1, US2009/0259080A1, US2009/0260287A1 and GB1599932.
In general, carbonaceous materials, such as coal or petroleum coke, can be converted to a plurality of gases, including value-added gases such as methane, by the gasification of the material in the presence of an alkali metal catalyst source and steam at elevated temperatures and pressures. Fine unreacted carbonaceous materials are removed from the raw gases produced by the gasifier, the gases are cooled and scrubbed in multiple processes to remove undesirable contaminants and other side-products including carbon monoxide, hydrogen, carbon dioxide, and hydrogen sulfide.
While it has been suggested to improve the gasification of carbonaceous materials by admixing the materials with a selected catalyst, or catalysts, techniques heretofore suggested have not been entirely successful. For example, known methods of impregnating such materials with catalyst include (a) spraying the carbonaceous material with a solution of the catalyst and (b) soaking the carbonaceous material in a solution of the catalyst. These methods of coal impregnation suffer the drawback of producing a material with catalyst loading that is not highly dispersed, and thus with reduced gasification efficiency. These known methods are also energy intensive, as significant heat must be added to the process at different steps for purposes such as moisture reduction.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art to provide more efficient processes for the loading of catalyst onto carbonaceous feedstocks so as to provide particulate compositions particularly adapted for the gasification of coal to methane.